24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am
This is a list of memorable quotes from "Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am". * Sherry Palmer: Well, that's crazy! It's… Mike, tell him how crazy it is. He listens to you. * Mike Novick: Don't put me in the middle of it. * Sherry Palmer: Isn't that your job to be in the middle? For crying out loud, Mike! * Mike Novick: I don't think the situation will require much spin if you keep doing what you've been doing. * David Palmer: Tell me again what I've been doing? * Mike Novick: Telling the truth. * David Palmer: Right. And tearing my family apart in the process. * David Palmer: You just couldn't wait to leak it to the press. * Sherry Palmer: David, I…. * David Palmer: It was you. What were you thinking? * Sherry Palmer: They already knew. * David Palmer: Dammit, Sherry! The way you keep defying me! * Sherry Palmer: I'm not defying you, David! I am protecting you! * David Palmer: Protecting me from what? * David Palmer: Damn you if that child dies! * Victor Drazen: You tell him that his daughter is dead. Her body was found floating in the harbor. * Nina Myers: You're going to have to kill him. No mistakes. If he finds out I've lied to him, my cover will be blown. * Victor Drazen: Of course we will kill him! That is the point! * George Mason: Jack, as usual, I don't know whether to congratulate you or demand your resignation. * George Mason: (referring to Kim) Yeah, Jack, she's here, and she's fine. You know, if you'd call once in a while, we might be able to tell you these things. * George Mason: Are you sure she didn't make a mistake? * Jack Bauer: About Kim being dead? No, George, she lied! * Nina Myers: (to Teri, who has just noticed the blood from the agent that Nina shot) Is there anything else? * Teri Bauer: That's all right, I know you're busy. I'm gonna let you get back to work. (She turns around and starts to walk away, but…) * Nina Myers: (grabs a gun and points it at Teri) I can't let you go. Not yet. Move back into the room, slowly. I said move! * David Palmer: I'm not angry with you, Sherry. * Sherry Palmer: Oh, good, David. * David Palmer: I feel sorry for you. * Sherry Palmer: (long pause, then…) You feel sorry for me? * David Palmer: You've lost touch with what it is to be… a parent. A friend. A wife. * Sherry Palmer: What? * David Palmer: After tonight I don't wanna see you again. * Sherry Palmer: David, will you just…? * David Palmer: Sherry, please. I've heard it all before. And I don't care what this may do to my candidacy. And it's not because I don't wanna be President. I do. I just don't think you're fit to be the First Lady. * Sherry Palmer: David. David, you just don't walk away from me! David, you can't do this without me! David, I'm talking to you!! * Nina Myers: Jack, if you kill me, you won't know who I work for. You think I work for Drazen, but I don't. * Jack Bauer: I trusted you, Nina. * Nina Myers: I was just doing my job. * Jack Bauer: (enraged) Your job? My wife and daughter almost died today. How many people that trusted you lost their life today because you were doing your job? Walsh, or Jamey, Ellis? How many others? * Nina Myers: How many died because of you, Jack? * George Mason: Come on, Jack. Come be with your family. * Newscaster: People close to the CIA say that Jack Bauer of the Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit is the man responsible for saving Palmer. * Jack Bauer: Did you search the floor yet? Did you search the floor!? * Security Guard: Not yet, sir. * Jack Bauer: Dammit! * Jack Bauer: (to his wife, who's been fatally wounded) I'm so sorry. 124